The present invention relates to a conveyor device for sheets of wrapping material.
In particular, the present invention relates to a conveyor device for transferring sheets of wrapping material along a path having two portions forming an angle of other than zero.
In general, conveyor devices of the aforementioned type comprise a first and second linear conveyor forming an angle of other than zero, and the second of which, downstream from the first in the traveling direction of the sheets, overlaps an output portion of the first equal to at least the length of the sheets, and consists of a suction conveyor for removing the sheets by suction off the first conveyor.
A drawback of conveyor devices of the above type is that, when engaged by the second conveyor, the sheets tend to chafe transversely on the first as they are removed, thus resulting in damage in the case of relatively thin material.